Semiconductor processors continue to strive to reduce the size of individual electronic components, thereby enabling smaller and denser integrated circuitry. One typical circuitry device is a field effect transistor. Such typically includes opposing semiconductive source/drain regions of one conductivity type having a semiconductive channel region of opposite conductivity type therebetween. A gate construction is received over the channel region. Current can be caused to flow between the source/drain regions through the channel region by applying a suitable voltage to the gate.
The channel region is in some cases composed of background doped bulk semiconductive substrate or well material, which is also received immediately beneath the opposite type doped source/drain regions. This results in a parasitic capacitance developing between the bulk substrate/well and the source/drain regions. This can adversely affect speed and device operation, and becomes an increasingly adverse factor as device dimensions continue to decrease.
The invention was principally motivated in overcoming problems associated with the above-identified parasitic capacitance in bulk field effect transistor devices. However, the invention is in no way so limited, nor limited to solving or reducing this or any other problem whether identified/identifiable herein or elsewhere, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded and as appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.